A Fragment Mind
by Haruka Ai
Summary: Nice finds himself falling for art, but the more he tries to get closer to art, Art begins to distance himself from nice. Will nice ever find out what's wrong with art? Or will he lose him for good? Nice x Art slight birthday X Ratio
1. Chapter 1

**Author'a Note:**

**This is my first fanfiction for hamatora! I've gotten inspired to write one for this fan base after reading so many other great fanfictions! I think this anime needs a lot more stories and love, so I will help to contribute! their will also be Birthday x Ratio, but it will mostly consist of Nice x Art because they are my favorite characters along with hajime. **

**This is the part where I say, read the story and tell me what you think by reviewing. Thank you for reading! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 1. the Transfer Student**

"My name is art, it is a pleasure to meet you all."

Art introduced with a formal bow.

Nice snapped out of his usual indifferent attitude when his mind couldn't find anything else to distract him and it's not like he actually felt like doing the worksheet in front of him, so he decided to take a glance at the new transfer student named Art, or so he thought he heard him say, who was currently receiving instructions from the teacher.

_Interesting._

Is the first word that popped into nice's mind when his eyes first laid on the guy.

From what nice could tell at the distance he was seated at, which was in the back corner of the class room, the transfer has a very pale complexion that does a good job at bringing out his lilac colored hair which just changed to white when the sunlight disappeared behind the clouds.

'_And a nice smile to go with it.' _

Nice absentmindedly thought when he saw him smile at the teacher.

_ 'Wait A sec, Did I just think that!?' _

With a slightly confused look nice shook his head and tried to push it out of his mind turning his attention back to the work sheet on his desk which had nothing, but his name and the date written at the top.

"You can sit in front of nice."

Nice cursed the teacher inside his head.

_'Just when I was trying to forget.' _

Their were mutters throughout the room when art made his way to his seat.

Most of them were coming from the females in the classroom while their were a few males who sounded a bit confused by the guy's gender if it weren't for his hair color and his slender body.

Nice heard the transfer approach his newly assigned desk which was placed right in front of him and nice wondered how long that seat's been vacant.

Out of curiosity to see him up close, nice decided to dare a glance which was going to be quick and swift or so he thought until they made direct eye contact.

That same smile nice had tried to erase from his mind moments ago was now directed at him, even if it was just for a moment, seeing his face up close was a totally different thing than seeing him from afar.

_Awestruck._

Was the word nice would use to describe the exact emotion he was feeling right now,

At this very second, until art turned around and removed his bag taking a seat which made nice feel slightly disappointed for no apparent reason and unconsciously decided that he will have to settle with seeing his back tracing the contours of his slim frame inside his mind...

'_Why am I even thinking this way! He's a guy for crying out loud!'_

Nice mentally beat himself over and over until he suddenly slammed his head on the desk.

'_Why!'_

**Art's POV**

'_I hope this guy is okay...'_

He heard the slam come from right behind him and wondered if he should turn around to check on him when the student seated beside him said that was completely normal.

'_Normal huh? This guy...nice was it?' _

A smirk formed on his face just at the thought of his name.

_'How interesting.'_

* * *

**_Expect a longer chapter 2!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**((Sorry if it seems slow, but i'm trying to focus on nice and art's relationship as they start becoming friends and around ch3 going into 4 is when stuff starts happening. So please bare with me ^^))**

**Chapter 2.**

Class went by as quickly as it started with mostly everybody absorbed in their assignment until the bell rang indicating that first period was over.

Art didn't see the point of trying to shove his way through the sea of students just to get out the door, so instead he just sat their and patiently waited for the students to file out.

He wondered if nice was the same way when he hadn't heard him make any sort of movement since the bang from right behind and when he turned around to look at nice an amused smiled made it's way to his lips when he saw that he was asleep.

_'I'm guessing this is normal too.'_

Art thought when he took a look at his schedule.

_'I had no idea school was going to be like this. So complicated.'_

He thought frowning lightly at room numbers and their shortened subject names.

_'Maybe nice knows where this class is at...'_

A light groan came from behind art and when he glanced over to see, he could tell nice deffinetly fell into a deep sleep judging by the way he looked.

Dazed.

Nice blinked a couple of times staring down at his in completed work.

He felt re energized, but tired at the same time if that made any sense.

Giving a small stretch of his arms, nice's eyes were suddenly distracted by art who was sitting their with a slightly amused look on his face when their eyes met again for what seemed like the third time.

Nice could only hear the fast paced beating of his own heart when art placed his schedule on his desk.

"Sorry to bother you, but do you know where this class is?"

He asked politely pointing at his second period class room number.

Nice cleared his throat happy that he had a distraction and nodded his head.

"Yeah, it's right next to mine."

He said casually until his whole body went to stiff to what that meant.

_'So he has a class next to mine, then maybe...'_

"Well, looks like you'll be walking with me to class then."

Nice said trying to keep his emotions at bay.

_'Act normal nice, act normal.'_

He told himself over and over as he gave a small smile at art.

Art nodded his head.

_'Made the decision before I could even ask.'_

"Well, I think we best get going then. I believe you guy's have a time limit to get to class."

Art said pointing at the clock.

Nice looked up at the clock when his eyes went wide and quickly began packing his things away.

_'If I am late to his class again I'm deffinetly going to get it!'_

Nice thought and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Alright art, let's show you to your class."

Nice said while he un intentionally grabbed art by the wrist and pulled him along.

Art was caught off guard by the sudden action and a sharp pain shot up his arm.

Wincing a little, art quickly tapped nice on the shoulder and said,

"Um, is this how you escort people to their classes?"

He asked not wanting to sound rude and really did wonder if _'this' _was normal.

Nice looked down at art's hand and quickly let go.

"I'm sorry! I was just...my mind really wasn't all their."

Nice appologized as they quickly walked down the hallway and turned a corner where nice recognized the room number from art's schedule.

"I think that's your room over their and you can turn that in tommorow. Sorry if I kinda rushed you."

Nice said to art with an apologetic smile while rubbing the back of his neck.

Art shook his head.

"It's fine, thank you for showing me to my class nice."

Art said with a formal bow when nice put his hand in his shoulder once again catching him off guard by the sudden touch.

He really wasn't used to the contact.

_'Are all people in school like this.'_

He thought when he heard nice say,

"No need to bow to me, were classmates after all."

Nice said.

Art could only smile at that and nodded his head.

"Yeah, classmates."

"Hey nice! Hurry up and get your a** in here! 15 seconds til the bell!"

Nice's friend called.

"Crap! I better get going! I'll see you after class!"

Nice said before hurrying over to his class which was actually a couple of doors down from his.

Art found himself very amused by the other's actions as he walked into his classroom rubbing his wrist which still hurt a little.

_'I think I like this guy named nice. He isn't at all what i was expecting.'_

Art thought.

_'But then again, I shouldn't get to close to him.'_

Frowning slightly he let go of his wrist and met the teacher and went through the usual introductions.

_'Since I have no idea how long I'll be allowed to attend here.'_

* * *

**Well this one was slightly longer than the last one. I'll try and write more for the next ^^ Thank you for reading and Review if you like it so far whoever's been reading! It'll be appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Just as promised nice was already waiting for art by the door leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest watching the people pass through the classroom door as he patiently waited for art knowing that he will probably be one of the last ones to come out.

Even though he looked completely calm and collected on the outside, he was actually a jumbled mess on the inside of different feelings and emotions which he have never experienced before and it was all the transfer student's fault.

_'I can't believe i've been acting so strange around this guy and these strange things that happen every time he does one specific little thing that i take notice of like every time he smiles...'_

A smirk made it's way on to nice's face when he shook the image out of his head.

_'Their it is again! Maybe murasaki might know something, damn i should have asked him when i had him for class just now-_

"Nice, your here."

Art walked through the door way looking a bit surprised as he interrupted nice's train of thoughts as the latter quickly turned and gave him a small smile.

"Yup! I sure am."

Nice un crossed his arms and stood beside art where he took a look at his schedule thumbing through the subject names and room numbers along with startling art a bit by the sudden closeness, but he didn't really show it and started to get this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach with nice's sudden closeness along with his heart beating just a little faster than usual.

"Look's like were in the same class for the next three periods."

Nice said turning to art who nodded his head and tried his best to calm his heart and not focus on nice who just moved away right making him feel just slightly disappointed for some odd reason.

"Well, let's get to class then."

Art said with a smile and walked down the hallway beside nice as they headed to their next class together.

_'Wow, i never thought i would have this guy for four classes.'_

Nice thought with a small smile.

* * *

As the day went by nice was able to introduce art properly to all his friends during lunch time who greeted him, even hajime who offered him a cookie, and eventually became his friend which art was really grateful for since he wasn't expecting to make any friends at all for it being his first time ever in school and now that the school day was finally over he found it somewhat tiring, but enjoyable none the less and being around all these people wasn't so bad after all especially being around nice...

"Art! Their you are! which way do you go?"

Nice asked as he caught up to art.

"I go this way."

He said pointing to left.

"And then i get on a bus to get to my place."

Nice simply nodded his head as he pulled on the strap of his bag.

"Then i guess i'll walk with you."

"Are you sure? What about your place?"

Nice shrugged.

"I got alot of time to kill, so don't worry about it."

"Okay then."

The two walked together in a comfortable kind of silence down the sidewalk. It was a warm, breezy day, so the weather wasn't too bad and very enjoyable to the point art didn't even want to go back just yet.

Art had actually thought the outside would be a bit more hectic in a way with so many people crowding through since the world was filled with nothing but humans, but to his surprise it wasn't like what he expected, this whole entire day was nothing like he expected.

With a smile playing on his lips, art turned and looked over to nice. His eyes were filled with nothing, but happiness, something he hasn't felt in such a long time.

"Nice, thank you for helping me out today."

He said politely.

He wish he could do more than just thanking nice since he never expected to meet someone like nice at all, but it would have to do for now.

"Yeah, no need to thank me for that. It's what friends do right?"

Nice said looking a little embarrassed while itching the side of his cheek.

"Were...friends?"

Art was taken back by the word 'friend' since he never had one before and couldn't believe that nice considered him as one.

Nice nearly laughed at the question and the disbelieving look art had on his face as he nodded his head.

"Of course were friends, unless you don't want to be..."

Art quickly shook his head.

"No! I-I would like to be...friends with you."

He said with a small smile looking down at the ground.

_'I'm just not used to term is all.'_

Art thought.

Nice could tell he made him happy and he was glad that it was him who did so and that's when he saw the bust stop.

_'This walk felt way to fast.'_

"Is this your stop?"

Nice asked when he saw the small bus stop where a bus just down the road was already making it's way their.

Art saw it and frowned.

He didn't want to leave nice just yet.

Art nodded his head.

"Yes, this is my stop."

He was about to head towards it when nice suddenly stopped him by catching him by the shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Nice said giving him a smile causing art to give a smile of his own.

"I'll see you tomorrow nice."

When nice let go of art's shoulder, he watched art quickly hop onto the bus until the doors closed shut and disappeared down the road.

A feeling of excitement filled his entire being when he said those words to him and for some reason he just couldn't wait to see art tomorrow.

_'See you tomorrow.'_

Nice thought with a grin, he could feel his heart pounding against his chest as he anxiously waited for tomorrow to come.

* * *

Inside a small dark room you can hear the gasping of a person trying to catch their breath.

Slow, heavy footsteps approached the room and a pale white hand holding a pair of keys proceeded to unlock the door with one of the said keys.

Once the person yanked the key out of the hole and tossed them aside, the hand reached for the door knob and pulled the door open just a crack peering inside as a fringe of pale hair fell in front of the person's face.

"I see that it's wearing off already..."

A smooth yet eerie voice spoke through the crack of the door.

"I'll bring something stronger in a moment, i just want to try this."

Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out a syringe from his pocket and bent down to the floor where he opened the door a little wider and grabbed a pale arm, stretching it out where he slipped the needle in.

A grunt could be heard as the gasping stopped.

Silence.

* * *

**Authors note: Nothing else to say other than thank you for reading and please review to support the story! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I have a very bad habit of forgetting to add this in all my stories **

**Disclaimer:**

**I do NOT own Hamatora! All rights go to it's creator.**

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

Nice stared out the window as he waited for advisory to begin, absentmindedly watching the tree in the courtyard sway with the wind.

_'I wonder when art is gonna get here?'_

Nice thought, he could feel his heart beat just a little faster at the mere thought of him, he could even see his cheeks change into a light shade of pink from his reflection off the window.

He still couldn't believe he found a _Guy_ interesting and here he thought he was into girls, but art was different. It was like just one look and he'd catch your attention immediately, well to him at least.

_'I hope he gets here soon.'_

His mind started to wonder off, playing random topics in his mind of what he could talk to art about when a loud thump on his desk brought him back to reality staring face to face with a very cheerful looking art.

"Hello nice!"

Art greeted happily.

Nice found him a little off, he doesn't remember him being this cheerful and depicted art as a more calm kind of guy.

"Hey art."

Nice said with a small smile.

"Oh! I'm not art, i'm his brother It."

It said with a smile.

Nice blinked, suddenly taken back by the guy before him.

'He's joking right? But then again, i don't know nothing anything about him.'

He thought, when It started laughing at nice's confused expression.

"You probably didn't think art had a brother did you? He does, were only one year apart, but we can pass for twins since we look very much alike."

It explained with a grin.

"I can see that."

Nice replied, he was still in shock by how they look so much alike.

"Then, where's Art?"

He managed to ask once again making the assumption of Art not being the type of guy to miss school for anything.

"Oh! big brother is resting. He was up all night that he didn't get to go to sleep til six in the morning! So, i'm just posing as him for today. I made him rest.

It explained as he leaned on his hand with a thoughtful smile playing on his lips as he stared at nice who was still trying to take everything in.

"I shouldn't be the one saying this, but you seem to mean a lot to big brother."

It said, nice immediately perked up to the new information that he wasn't expecting, he could feel his heart begin to pound once again.

"I do? He barely knows me though."

Nice said looking down at his desk.

_'I couldn't mean That much to him, that's an over statement.'_

He thought, feeling a bit embarrassed of art thinking so highly of him when he heard It chuckling softly in the background.

"Just being big brother's first friend is enough for you to having some sort of meaning to him. You make him very happy nice!"

Nice could feel his cheeks warm up again at that.

"I do?"

He looked up at It who nodded his head happily.

"Yup!"

Smiling, Nice actually felt good that he made Art feel that way when he noticed It moving ever so closely to his face.

_'He looks so much like Art.'_

Nice thought as he tried to contain his emotions as It stopped a couple of inches in front of his face, seriousness is what nice could say, was the way It looked right now, switching from the cheerfulness he currently held.

"I do warn you Nice, If you want to get any closer to my big brother then you better be prepared."

'Prepared?'

"Prepared for what? Is their something i need to know about him?'

Nice asked, he couldn't think of why he would have to be, but then again he barely knows art.

It smirked as he pulled away.

"It's up to big brother whether he wants you to know or not."

It said with a small smile.

Nice stared at him curiously, _What is it that he's hiding then?_

He was about to ask another question when the bell rang and the teacher walked in already writing down on the chalk board the day's assignment.

"Don't dwell on it to much, okay?"

It said before turning around and taking out his book.

_'Art..'_

With a small sigh, nice took out his text book and placed it on his desk not even bothering to open it as he laid his head on top of it instead.

* * *

It is completely different from Art, more of an open book as he talked his ear off unlike art who did talk, but not as much as his brother did.

Nice had noticed the major differences in the two as he walked home from school, he wanted to ask It more about his brother when he would suddenly silence him with his finger, how much nice wished they hadn't looked so much alike having to glance away from the lilac haired guy when he felt his cheeks heat up.

"I told you not to think about it, okay?"

Was what It would tell him, therefore changing the subject.

_'Art, what is it that your hiding?'_

Nice thought, looking up at the night sky when he felt himself running into somebody as he turned a corner.

"Oh! Sorry for running into you."

Nice apologized to the tall man white haired man who smiled down softly at nice.

"No need to apologize, having your head in the clouds is a bit dangerous though."

Nice blushed feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah...i know."

He said quietly when the man lightly ruffled his hair as he passed him up before saying,

"Be weary of the things you know Nice."

'What?'

Nice quickly turned around, but before he could catch him, the man had already disappeared somewhere.

_'How did he know my name?'_

* * *

"So It, how was school? Did you bring notes for your brother?"

It nodded his head with a small smile.

"Of course, big brother would be devastated if i didn't!"

A man chuckled as a pale hand patted It on the head.

"I think somebody needs to learn how to take their medicine more often, don't you agree It?"

The boy yawned tiredly as he wiped his eyes.

"I guess, but i think he's ready to wake up now."

"Yes, i'm sure he is."

* * *

**You guys probably have questions, but they will soon be answered sure enough ^^ **

**Yes, that 'tall guy' is Moral since he's the only main bad guy in this series **** I also added him because he seems to have a thing for both Nice (mostly nice) and Art.**

**Chapter 5 will probably be posted next Sunday, so stay tuned! and thank you for reading! ^^**

**Please review whatever you think, but please no flames. **


End file.
